O Olhar e o Sorriso
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: [NC17] Existem certos olhares e certos sorrisos. Eles podem ter diversos significados. O que Harry nunca tinha visto era aquele olhar em Gina... parecia querer devoralo... e sempre amara aquele sorriso, parecia abrigar o sol e toda a luz e calor do mundo.


**O OLHAR E O SORRISO. **

Autora: **Ly Anne Black**

Gênero: **short fic/ Romance.**

Shipper: **Harry/Gina. **

Spoilers: **1 á 5. (Ainda não me sinto preparada para encarar o enredo bizarro do HP e o EP…)**

Status: Completa.

Classificação: **NC17**

Sinopse: _Existem certos olhares e certos sorrisos. Eles podem ter diversos significados. O que Harry nunca tinha visto era aquele olhar em Gina... parecia querer devora-lo... e sempre amara aquele sorriso, parecia abrigar o sol e toda a luz e calor do mundo... o jeito era se deixar levar pelas quentes intenções da garota, já que resistir era impossível. NC17_

_N/A: _**Olá, pessoas. A NC anterior que eu tinha escrito, a Bella-Atriz (em conjunto com a Rafinha M. Potter) foi uma experiência incrível com uma animadora boa aceitação... e agora eu estou arriscando uma NC só minha, minha primeira, só pra saber se eu levo jeito... ah, comentar seria uma boa ação, sabe, depois que vocês lerem toda essa loucuridade que ficou tão gracinha... é isso ai, pessoas. Beijos e bom divertimento! **

Tudo começara naquele verão. Talvez uma péssima maneira de iniciar uma lembrança. E Gina, que sempre lhe lembrara inocência e pureza. Quando, em que exato momento, fora diferente? Que tinha acontecido dentro de sua cabeça para que se transformasse?

Primeiro os olhares. Aquilo ela fazia bem. Extremamente, perigosamente. Era só um garoto de 16 anos. Hormônios a flor da pele. Ela deveria saber... sabia de tudo, a ruiva. Sabia muito mais do que sua aparência de anjo de lábios doces poderia revelar.

_Era verão de 1996. A guerra finalmente tinha explodido. Enquanto refugiados na Toca, o mundo se desintegrava fora daqueles velhos portões. Bem dentro dele, um garoto se desintegrava dentro de si mesmo. Desespero, impotência, o peso de uma responsabilidade que fora designada a si pelo próprio destino._

_Estava claro serem coisas demais para a pequena cabeça de um garoto. Se seus pensamentos estavam tão sobrecarregados, seus atos sempre a procura de uma solução, uma luz, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo a suportar o fardo, que não era de se surpreender que fosse buscar refúgio em algum simples detalhe de sua convivência... _

_Era Gina. Gina? Para onde tinha ido a pequena menina? Ou será que só agora Harry a estava vendo de outra maneira? A mocinha espontânea, divertida, sorridente, agora também era chamativa e certas curvas em seu corpo estavam pedindo uma atenção anormal de Harry naquele verão. _

_Era costume da família se reunir todas as noites para discutir os acontecimentos do dia. Principalmente as mortes, as destruições, as ameaças. As pequenas satisfações também não ficavam de fora, e talvez sem elas não se pudesse agüentar. _

_- Vai ter um show das esquisitonas no domingo - Tonks anunciou. - Eu estava pensando... se vocês quiserem, sabe como é, darem uma passada por lá para distrair, nos poderíamos ir também, não é, Remo? _

_Tonks, de cabelo amarelo-margarida fluorescente. Ela costumava ajudar a Sra. Weasley com os afazeres domésticos quando não estava em missão, mesmo que fosse muito propensa a destruir as coisas. E Remus, que passava na Toca toda sexta feira para verificar se todo mundo estava vivo e inteiro. _

_Eles tinham admitido o possível romance após a morte de Sirius. Ainda era aquele sentimento em comum a todos de que qualquer momento depois de agora podia ser tarde demais. _

_- Tonks, eu não acho que seja exatamente um bom momento para festas... _

_- Pois eu acho que seja. - Gina disse rápido, o cortando. - Estamos precisando de uma diversão para... descontrair. _

_Hermione fez uma careta. Ela não queria descontrair. E aparentemente achava a própria hipótese lhe parecia subversiva. Rony ultimamente concordava com qualquer coisa que Hermione ousasse pensar como verdade absoluta. Restava Harry. _

_Foi para ele que Gina dirigiu um olhar penetrante, insinuante, coagente. _

_- Que você acha, Harry?_

_O olhar se prolongou. Era uma luta de vontades. Era mais Harry lutando contra si mesmo do que ele contra ela. Ela estava muito decidida. Não estava lutando. Ele descobriu que queria desafiá-la. _

_- Não acho uma boa idéia, Gina. Pode ser perigoso. _

_- Isso mesmo, Harry! - Hermione disse no que parecia um grande suspiro. Era quase como se Harry, pela primeira vez naquelas férias, tivesse dito algo sensato. - Justamente, não é perfeitamente seguro..._

_A conversa morreu ali. Harry se atreveu a olhar novamente para Gina. Se surpreendeu - os olhos de fogo da ruiva brilhavam diretamente para ele. Harry não tinha certeza, mas Gina parecia devorá-lo com o olhar, e ele sentiu um forte arrepio no baixo ventre que necessitou de alguma concentração para se esvair. _

Não dava para entender o que ela queria. Havia sempre a hipótese de ser uma forma de ela dispersar as tensões da guerra. Uma forma inusitada, é claro. Mas aquilo o estava deixando em alerta. Os olhares de Gina pareciam cada vez mais divergir para o seu, bem direto, bem significativo, e não era possível que só ele percebesse. Os arrepios no baixo ventre estavam começando a se tornar freqüentes, à menor insinuação.

Depois, era como se na hora do jantar não fosse suficiente. Depois de pouco tempo, ela praticamente só o encarava daquela maneira. Harry se sentia preso dentro de si próprio quando acontecia. Perdido. Ou impossibilitado de achar o caminho certo. Tenso. Aliviava a tensão sozinho durante a noite, pensando na cascata de cabelos vermelhos daquela garota que não era mais a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo.

_Desgnomizar o jardim era uma tarefa perigosa. Envolvia suor, roupas coladas, respirações ofegantes. Se Harry tinha que fazer isso, ele preferia fazer junto a Rony, com o qual não nutria nenhum tipo de atração. Mas nem sempre era possível - daquela vez não foi - porque Rony tinha sido designado a faxinar o velho depósito no fundo das casas juntamente com os gêmeos, que tinham aparecido na Toca pela manhã. _

_Lá estava Harry. Ele mal trabalhava. O cabelo ruivo e longo dela estava úmido, colava no colo e em torno do pescoço. A saia era curta e leve, colava nas pernas quando se mexia demais. A blusa nem necessitava - era colada ao corpo com ou sem suor, rosa. _

_Quando a garota se virou, Harry reparou no desenho de seus seios. Redondos, perfeitamente atraentes, tudo que ele poderia querer ela tocá-los e descobrir sua maciez. Gina riu, se aproximou. Suja de terra. Irresistivelmente suja de terra como uma elemental. _

_Podia falar algo em como ele a estava olhando, e em como mal podia se controlar, em como estava óbvia sua alteração. Mas mantinha silêncio. O silêncio da ruiva era torturante, implacável, e abria espaço para as mais diversas divagações. _

_- Você está suado. _

_Ele estava. Sua camisa também estava colando em seu peito. _

_- Tá fazendo calor. _

_Gina se precipitou para os botões de sua camisa. Harry reparou como os dedos dela pareciam estar treinados para aquilo. Sentiu-se desprotegido perante ela sem sua camisa. Não conhecia aquela Gina. Não conhecia aquela mão fina, delicada, percorrendo os contornos de seus músculos. _

_Num lapso de sanidade, segurou-a pelo pulso. Tudo que ela fez foi encará-lo seriamente. _

_- Que aconteceu com você, Gina? _

_- Eu cresci, Harry. Não sou mais aquela garotinha boba. _

_- Você nunca foi boba. _

_- Eu não sabia nada sobre os prazeres da vida. _

_- Do que você está falando?_

_A mão dela que ele não segurava subiu por seu peito até chegar ao seu rosto, e então a sua boca. Traçou com a ponta dos dedos os seus lábios. Arranhou sua bochecha, seu pescoço, sua nuca. Os dedos se envolveram em seus cabelos fortemente. O olhar dela se intensificou. _

_- Eu sempre desejei você, Harry. Mas só agora entendo o que significa._

_- Gina, eu... _

_- Você não me quer?_

_- Não é isso, eu..._

_- Está com medo?_

_- Estou achando você fora de controle. - ele finalmente concluira. - Está fazendo coisas estranhas. Gina, me larga. _

_Incrivelmente, ela largou. Harry nem teve tempo de ver sua expressão, e a ruiva já tinha saído em direção á casa. Andando calma, leve, como se nada tivesse acontecido e não estivesse sendo observada. _

_- Gina, se eu te magoei hoje de manhã... _

_Ela desviou o olhar para ele. O meio da escadaria não era um bom lugar para diálogos, mas todos os outros da Toca já estavam povoados naquele momento. _

_- Magoar? E por que teria feito isso?_

_- Bom, eu pedi pra me soltar..._

_Ela estava se aproximando perigosamente novamente. _

_- Pediu para que eu soltasse, quando na verdade queria o contrário. Eu entendo você. Não estou magoada. _

_- Que bom, eu... _

_- Você ainda gosta da Cho Chang, Harry?_

_- Eu não sei. - ele estava espantando com a pergunta brusca. _

_- Ela gosta de você. _

_- Bom... - agora ele estava completamente perdido. - Bem, então... _

_- Boa noite, Harry, eu preciso subir. Mas não se preocupe, não estou magoada com você. _

Depois foram os acasos. Gina parecia ter feito um pacto com o destino. Ele via que ela se divertia com cada uma das ocasionalidades... com se ela própria tivesse premeditado cada uma delas.

_Harry estava passando pelo corredor. Simplesmente passando... uma pessoa pode inocentemente passar pelo corredor. O que não era o caso de Gina. Uma porta se abriu, e dela a ruiva apareceu, de toalha. _

_De toalha. Só toalha. Uma toalha amarela, curta. Belas pernas, ele pensou. A pele úmida, o cheiro de sabonete, o cabelo molhado pelos ombros. _

_- Olá, Harry! - seu sorriso foi alegre e serelepe. _

_- Ahn... oi, Gina. _

_- Desculpe. - nada de arrependimentos. - Eu não poderia adivinhar que você estava ai... _

_- É claro que não. _

_- Mas eu bem que gostaria. _

_- Engraçadinha. _

_Ele tinha resolvido levar na brincadeira. Que poderia fazer? Afinal, a própria Gina estava brincando. Jogando. Suas intenções eram de manter intacta a honra da pequena Weasley, mesmo sob a tortura dos olhares e artimanhas dela. Por que a ruiva, decididamente, estava dificultando a ação. Principalmente quando o olhava de certas maneiras..._

_Atravessou o espaço entre o banheiro e a porta de seu quarto, deixando no ar o aroma de seu perfume que Harry imediatamente absorveu. Absorveu e registrou. _

_- Não quer entrar?_

_Ela indicou o quarto com a cabeça. _

_- É claro que não. _

_Ela fingiu tomar como algo pessoal. _

_- Nossa, eu devo ser realmente intragável!_

_- Só um pouco sem-juizo, eu diria. _

_Harry acordou sentindo carícias. Leves, mas ousadas. Alguns arrepios por seu peito. Risinhos. _

_Era Gina, ele sabia antes de abrir os olhos ou qualquer outra coisa. Primeiro só achou perfeitamente plausível. Então lembrou; Gina! Gina! Mas ela sabia acariciar bem e ele não teve coragem de tirá-la. _

_Gina sabia que ele tinha acordado. Harry sabia que o quarto estava vazio. Ela subiu em seu colchão. A coisa estava ficando perigosa. Se sua boca estava mordendo e chupando ao lado de seu pescoço, suas mãos estavam bem perto de uma área abaixo demais de sua cintura, arranhando em movimentos circulares. _

_- Pára, Gina... - disse abrindo os olhos. _

_- Me beija? - sugeriu. _

_- Nada disso. Sai dai, Gina, sua louca..._

_- Nada disso. - imitou. - Não dessa vez. - completou. _

_Beijou-o, sobre os lábios, depois todo o pescoço, depois o peito. A mão percorreu espaço até sua virilha de maneira firme. Acariciou por sobre os lençóis o interior de suas pernas. _

_- Gina, sai, pára com isso... - não foi mais que um gemido. Ele ainda estava meio consciente e meio dentro do sonho que estivera tendo antes que ela entrasse. _

_- Você não tem me levado a sério, Harry..._

_- Eu vou levar agora!_

_Rolou sobre ela de modo rápido. Prendeu firme seus pulsos com uma única mão, acima da cabeça. Ela se contorceu debaixo dele. Harry a segurou com as pernas. _

_- Olhe só, como está arredia! _

_Ela ria, ria intensamente. Ele também começou a rir. _

_- Eu vou mandar internar você, Gina. Está ficando impossível de se lidar! _

_- Mas você ainda não viu nada! - a voz dela era cortada por sua própria risada._

_- Que medo!_

_- Sai de cima de mim que eu te mostro!_

_- De jeito nenhum! Sua perigosa! _

_Riu ainda mais. Gina Weasley tinha um sorriso lindo, lindo. Ele aproveitou seus olhos fechados e a beijou. Beijou rápido, mas forte. Saiu de cima dela e a deixou só, impactada, com a fora de seu beijo inesperado. _

Quando Harry pensou que ela estava domada, veio com uma nova explosão de sorrisos e propostas repletas de intenções. Harry tentava resistir, mas bastava ela sorrir e as decisões iam por água abaixo. Algo estava se desfazendo dentro dele. A ruiva estava conseguindo quebrar isso aos poucos.

Sua inflexão em se deixar conquistar pelos atrevimentos de Gina. Aquilo estava desaparecendo... se ela queria... o que ela queria?

_Era sábado e a família Weasley estava planejando um piquenique. Harry nunca tinha visto algo do tipo, mas naquele dia, em que todos os integrantes e mais alguns estavam presentes, a Sra. Weasley tivera aquela magnífica idéia. _

_Agora eram cestas, toalhas, e uma grande animação por parte de todos. O Sr. Weasley providenciara um rádio trouxa de pilha, mas dessa vez Molly não reclamara. _

_O espaço em si era maravilhoso. Um campo vasto de grama muito verde e macia, muito espaço para quadribol, um lago para tomar banho. Um dia maravilhoso de muita diversão, fingindo-se que o mundo lá fora não explodia. _

_Foi já pelas quatro horas da tarde que Gina pode se aproximar de Harry com seu olhar perversamente sensual, seu shortinho jeans curto e sua blusa semi aberta. _

_- Adoro você suado do quadribol, capitão. - sussurrou em seu ouvido. _

_- Você jogou bem hoje, Gina. _

_- Obrigada. Hei, porque não vamos tomar um banho no lago? _

_Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Lá atrás, Fred, Jorge e Rony atentavam na água como três crianças. _

_- Eu não estou gostando do seu tom. _

_- Acredite, é um convite perfeitamente inocente. _

_Não havia absolutamente nada de inocente na visão de Gina se despindo. Estava de biquíni - tinha pernas lindas, como ela já constatara no dia da toalha. Mas não só isso, como seus seios, sua barriga e tudo mais era bonito também. _

_Dessa vez foi ele que não resistiu. Desde que acordara tinha uma coisa o queimando por dentro. Em algum momento no meio das brincadeiras de Gina dentro d'água, o cercando, o jogando água e pulando em cima de si, ele deixou que as pernas dela se encaixassem em sua cintura, ao mesmo que a envolveu firme. _

_Se ela tinha ficado surpresa, não deixou transparecer. Gemeu e suspirou quando as mãos de Harry percorreram suas pernas, suas ancas, bunda, cintura e seios com intensidade desejosa, por baixo d'água. Mas os Weasleys não podiam desconfiar, ou Harry seria castrado por um bando de cabeças de fósforo enraivecidos. _

_- Vamos para outro lugar... - ela gemeu roucamente em seu ouvido. _

_Ele não hesitou nem um segundo. _

_- Vem comigo. _

_Andaram para o lado oposto em que o grupo Weasley estava, onde havia árvores. Com sorte ninguém sentiria ausência especial deles. Pelo menos se não demorassem muito. _

_Pararam perto de uma árvore quando não estavam mais a vista. Agora, olhando Gina, ele se sentia um pouco nervoso. Tudo que pode fazer foi beijá-la, dessa vez com tanta vontade, fervor e necessidade que não pode mais negar sua excitação. Na medida em que o beijo ia se aprofundando, as mãos dele buscavam pela pele seminua da ruiva e ela o arranhava sofregamente. _

_Gina se afastou. Seu olhar brilhava como uma estrela, ela parecia imensamente feliz. Suas mãos correram para o próprio pescoço. Desfez o laço do biquíni e o deixou cair, revelando seus seios duros, firmes, arredondados e rosados. Ele ficou olhando abobado por um longo minuto. Extasiado, era a palavra certa. _

_Até que ela pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre um deles. Harry acariciou devagar para sentir a textura, a maciez, a umidade e frieza da água. Os olhos de fogo de Gina suplicavam. O que pulsava em Harry não era tão gentil quanto as carícias dele eram. Ele passou de leve os dedos ao redor da aureola rosada e ela gemeu longamente, se deixando largar o corpo no troco da árvore. _

_- Ah... Harry... pare... pare de ser gentil... por favor... pare, por favor..._

_Ele massageou com força. A ruiva se contorceu. A respiração dela era sofrida e entrecortada, e ele passou a torturá-la com os dedos de forma lenta, ou rápida, firme, e leve... a arrepiando... sentia prazer em deixá-la cada vez mais louca daquela maneira. _

_Sua boca enconstou-se à maciez da pele da garota. Chupou, deu leves mordidas, alternando... acariciando-os, a acariciando-a, a cintura e as ancas... segurando-a com força... Quanto mais Gina gemia, mais Harry aumentava a intensidade, e quanto mais rápido Gina gemia, mais forte Harry pulsava... _

Era como se Gina agora tivesse a confirmação das suas certezas. O próprio Harry tinha assumido para si mesmo que seu desejo por Gina era incontrolável. Às vezes, bastava vê-la para ficar irremediavelmente excitado. Acontecia com freqüência. Tudo parecia retornar àquela tarde do piquenique. Simples gestos da garotas, como andar, tocar, se movimentar, segurar as coisas, ou ajeitar a roupa, ou olhar... principalmente olhar.

Ou quando ela sorria. O sorriso de Gina parecia conter todas as informações para envolvê-lo fora de órbita. E seus atuais sonhos mesclados à realidade não estavam ajudando muito. Na verdade, só atrapalhavam sua sanidade mental.

_- Harry, que... que cara é essa? Hei, cara, tudo bem com você?_

_"Calma... foi só um sonho. Um sonho. E que sonho..."_

_Ele deixou a cabeça desabar no travesseiro. _

_- Está tudo bem, Rony. _

_Não era a primeira vez que acordava sobressaltado e ofegante, suado e com óbvias mostras dos assuntos de seus sonhos pulsando no meio das suas pernas. Era sempre aquela ruiva de olhar pecaminoso e sorriso tão lindo e lábios tão quentes. Seios tão macios. Pernas tão fortes a circundar sua cintura. Mãos tão suaves de encontro a sua pele. _

_- São pesadelos com Voldemort, Harry? Não me diga que..._

_- Nem são pesadelos, Rony - ops, tinha falado demais. - Que dizer, não, não são com Voldemort. _

_Rony fez uma cara intrigada. Harry pulou da cama antes que o amigo fizesse mais alguma pergunta. _

_- Preciso falar com uma pessoa. - disse antes de bater a porta do quarto. _

_Bateu a porta do quarto dela com ansiedade, tanta que a plaquinha escrito "Gina" e duas florzinhas quase desabou de seu prego. _

_- Pode entrar, Harry! - a voz abafada dela veio de lá de dentro. _

_- Com sabia que era eu? - ele perguntou ao entrar. _

_- Eu adivinhei. Fecha a porta. _

_Harry obedeceu. Gina estava de calcinha e sutiã, apenas. Ambos pretos. Ela tinha uma carinha angelical, ninguém dizia que ficava tão sexy com roupas pretas. Mas Harry dizia. Bastava Gina olhar daquele jeito, que já estava bem sexy. _

_Mas especialmente naquele dia. O cabelo ruivo caindo sem rumo certo pelos ombros, seios, costas, pescoço. A pele tão, tão branca, salpicada de pequenas, e não muitas, mas em lugares específicos, sardas. _

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Ele abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes antes de se decidir. Como ia dizer para uma Gina de lingerie que tinha sonhado com ela e ele em cima de uma cama, fazendo coisas inimagináveis? Era se render, não era? _

_- Na verdade, eu só estava com saudades. _

_- Você sempre está mentindo quando diz "na verdade". Lembra? "Na verdade, eu não estou preocupado porque café quente caiu na minha roupa" ou "Na verdade, eu estava lendo enquanto Rony e Hermione se engoliam na minha frente" e "Na verdade, eu não ligo se a Gina está quase nua aqui comigo nesse momento"..._

_Harry começou a rir. Ela parou e rolou os olhos, uma expressão vitoriosa. _

_- Agora você já pode dizer por que invadiu meu quarto às oito da manhã de sábado, Harry Potter. _

_- Eu estava falando sério, dessa vez. Era saudades mesmo. _

_- De que exatamente? _

_- Disso. - ele a puxou pelo braço e colou seu corpo no dela, beijando-a em seguida, sentindo seu corpo quente em contato com o seu não menos quente, a pele macia e cheirosa se esfregando na sua, e a boca tão delicada travando uma guerra com a sua, em perfeita coordenação, até que Gina literalmente o empurrou. _

_- Você é um fofo. - ela estava ofegante. _

_- Obrigado, Gina. _

_- Você esperava mais alguma coisa?_

_- Talvez eu esperasse mais alguma coisa. _

_- Desculpe, eu preciso sair. Gui prometeu me levar no Beco Diagonal e vai me dar uns livros de presente. _

_- Eu não posso ir?_

_- Qual o seu problema? _

_- Ficar sem você o dia inteiro. Vai ser uma longa temporada de abstinência._

_Ela riu presunçosamente. _

_- Se for comportado, conversamos mais tarde. Quando eu chegar da rua, ok? _

_Harry tentou se distrair. Foi voar de vassoura com Rony. Jogou damas com Rony. Desgnomizou um pouco o jardim com Rony. Comeu todo o lanche da casa com Rony. Rony não era uma boa companhia para ele naquele estado. Ele ficava perguntando o tempo todo qual era o problema de Harry. Enervava. _

_Harry tentou Hermione. Leu com Hermione. Ganhou do Snap Explosivo com Hermione. Abusou Hermione. Até que ela própria se enervou e mandou-o catar coquinhos. E como não havia coquinhos na Toca, Harry se afundou no sofá da sala e ficou ali roendo unhas e coagindo mentalmente o relógio para que as horas se adiantassem... _

_- Gina, e se eu dissesse que te amo?_

_- Você me ama?_

_- Talvez eu ame. _

_- Isso é esquisito, Harry... muito esquisito... _

_- Dai nos podemos nos casar..._

_- Nos casar?_

_- E passar a Lua de Mel no Caribe._

_- Caribe?_

_- Ir morar no campo, numa casinha... ter um monte de filhinhos ruivos com raiozinhos na testa..._

_- Filhinhos?_

_- E ficaríamos velhinhos, juntos... casados... na casinha de do campo... com netos e bisnetos..._

_- Harry, acorda. - cutucões. _

_- Que? Hãn?_

_- Acorda, Harry!_

_A luz cegante da sala invadiu e doloriu os olhos de Harry quando este despertou. Levou quase um minuto para perceber que tinha adormecido esperando Gina e que esta estava bem ali do seu lado, o cabelo ruivo faiscando ao redor do seu rosto gracioso. _

_- Ginny! Você demorou! _

_- Um pouco. As ruas estavam bastante movimentadas hoje. _

_Ele a beijou sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Se afastaram um milésimo de segundo antes de Hermione e Rony entrarem na sala. _

_- Gina! - Hermione animada - E ai, que comprou?_

_- Hei, irmãzinha, tem algum livro de quadribol ai?_

_Gina os distraiu com os livros. Ela tinha comprado uma edição de luxo da história dos Cannons que interessou até a Harry. _

_- Deixa eu ver, Gininha - pediu. Ela lhe entregou roçando a mão de leve na dele. - Nossa! Tem a história de cada jogador desde 1887! Desde os primeiros, e a narração de cada um dos campeonatos mundiais! _

_Gina fez uma careta. Levantou-se. _

_- Continuem se divertindo ai - ela falou inclusive para Hermione, que já afundara-se na leitura dum livro sobre Aritmância Futurista. - Eu vou comer alguma coisa. _

_- Não vai não, mocinha! - A Sra. Weasley acabara de entrar na sala. - Daqui a pouco o jantar estará servido na varanda, e Lupin, Tonks e Carlinhos vêm jantar hoje conosco, já devem estar chegando! _

_- Beleza... - Gina lamentou quando a mãe saiu. Harry e ela trocaram olhares rápidos antes da ruiva sair da sala, ajeitando o cabelo de uma maneira aborrecida. _

_Era a típica noite de verão fresca e estrelada da Inglaterra. A mesa, como sempre, tinha sido armada na varanda por Gui e Carlinhos, arrumada por Rony, Harry, Hermione e Gina, e as comidas feitas magnificamente pela Sra. Weasley. _

_O Sr. Weasley, Remus, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge conversavam sobre o ministério até mesmo descontraidos. Fred e Jorge vaziam piadinhas ou contavam as novidades da sua Loja de Logros. Harry, Rony e Hermione falavam dos Cannons, embora Harry não estivesse muito concentrado. _

_Gina, ao seu lado, conversava alguma coisa com Gui e Tonks, pareciam estar se divertindo muito. Sem saber o porquê, ele procurou a mão dela por debaixo da mesa. Sentiu-a macia e fria. Gina o olhou rapidamente e então acariciou a palma da mão dele, carinhosamente. _

_Ele ficou pensativo. Gina não vinha sendo mais carinhosa do que provocante e sedutora e tudo mais. Os atos dela costumavam estar relacionados a enlouquecer Harry. Será que alguma coisa estava mudando?_

_- Você disse que talvez esperasse mais alguma coisa de mim hoje de manhã. - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele quando todos na mesa estavam muito distraídos para notá-los. _

_- Eu realmente estava com saudades, acho. _

_- Engraçado, eu senti sua falta hoje durante o dia - Gina se atreveu a passar os dedos entre os cabelos na nuca dele, mesmo correndo o risco de alguém perceber. - De beijar você, coisa e tal. _

_Tiveram de se calar, pois a conversa na mesa tinha morrido levemente na mesa por um momento. Na altura da sobremesa, Harry sentiu uma das mãos de Gina na sua perna. Olhou para o lado - ela sorria enfeitiçante. _

_- Ginny! - ele exclamou baixinho, sem ruido. _

_A resposta foi o grande calafrio no baixo ventre quando a garota chegou mais perto da sua virilha. Harry se concentrou em manter a expressão imparcial, enquanto seu sangue pulsava dentro das veias. Ele já estava com a respiração desregulada quando ela massageou seu membro com calculada afabilidade. _

_- Pare... pare já com isso... eu vou enlouquecer! - ela riu de novo. Claro, não era toda a pele dela que estava queimando em brasa. Ela fez novamente, mais extensiva. Harry mordeu o lábio tão forte que quase o partiu. _

_Foi então que ela levantou da mesa num pulo, chamando atenções da mesa em geral. _

_- Bom... - passou os olhos por todo mundo. - Acho que vou dormir, se não se importam. _

_- Claro que não querida. - Molly disse. - Seu dia deve ter sido cansativo hoje. _

_- Eh, um pouco... Boa noite, mamãe, papai... Boa noite todo mundo! - e saiu, sem olhar uma última vez para Harry, mas deixando tudo extremamente claro para ele. _

_O moreno ficou quieto em seu lugar até seu pensamento ir para longe da mão quente de Gina nele. Quinze minutos depois, encenou um bocejo e coçou os olhos. A Sra. Weasley interviu maternalmente: _

_- Pode ir dormir se quiser, querido. _

_- É, acho que vou sim. - Harry disse, levantando-se. - Boa noite. _

_Saiu depois do boa noite geral. O caminho para dentro de casa pareceu longo, eterno e tortuoso. Se perguntou se Gina estaria dentro do seu quarto, mas a encontrou muito antes, no meio do corredor do primeiro andar, que era só uma parte plana até a escadaria íngreme seguinte. _

_- Você demorou! - ela exclamou, depois de sair do breu e agarrar no escuro o braço dele. _

_- Claro, se não iam suspeitar! _

_Se tomaram num beijo fervoroso. Harry a prendeu contra a parede com seu próprio corpo e correu livremente o corpo dela, acariciando com vontade cada parte de pele que foi capaz de encontrar. O beijo era tão intenso que os lábios quase se machucavam, mas eles estavam anestesiados pela adrenalina e isso não importava. _

_Harry capturou a mão de Gina e a dirigiu para as imediações de seu ventre. Ela girou os corpos e o fez se encostar-se à parede, então começou a torturá-lo, acariciando e arranhando sua barriga, suas coxas e entre suas pernas, até Harry estar dolorosamente excitado. Demorou de propósito para abrir o cinto, enquanto suas orbes de fogo o encaravam com maldade, e escorregou o zíper ao mesmo tempo pressionando a sua pele. _

_Harry perdeu a respiração quando a mão dela envolveu-o por cima da cueca. A explosão e as ondas de prazer eram simplesmente indescritíveis a cada movimento da pequena mão dela dentro de sua calça, e Gina não custou a aprender o jeito certo de fazê-lo lamuriar e gemer loucamente, cada vez com mais intensidade e força, num ritmo mais e mais rápido. _

_Tudo que o garoto fazia era pedir por mais, e mais. Naquela mais fantástica experiência na sua vida, estava suado e perdido nas mãos de Gina, no olhar de Gina, no cheiro e no ritmo dela, em como talvez nunca tivesse chegado tão longe com ela própria e como o prazer era algo alucinante demais para ser vivido de modo são num único ofegar. _

_Então ouviram passos e Gina o largou, suado e extasiado no meio do corredor, de calças abertas e coração fora de controle, mas não sem um último beijo daqueles lábios molhados e tão quentes como o próprio sangue. _

Era Gina Weasley quem agora regia sua vida. Tudo era os lábios dela, ou seus cabelos macios, ou seu cheiro de mel e flores, sua pele branca como leite, as mãos quentes, o sorriso, raro e conquistador de suas vontades e desejos.

Tinha tudo começado por uma brincadeira dela, não era? E agora definitivamente havia algo diferente subentendido entre ambos. Harry queria descobrir o que era. Ele estava buscando essa resposta, mas também andava buscando os seios, as mãos e as pernas e a boca de Gina com a mesma intensidade.

Toda vez que se encontravam sozinhos existia uma bomba prestes a explodir, sempre adiada, e se intensificando... perigosamente. E quando o verão acabasse, Harry se perguntava, acabaria também aquela louca aventura? Permaneceria um traço, uma marca, uma lenda?

_Naquele dia, a sua boca estava mais leve e mais doce do que qualquer outro. O corpo dela estava se encaixando no dele ainda mais do que sempre estivera. _

_Gina não estava só de calcinha ou sutiã, ou coisa parecida. Eles só estavam se beijando. O verão estava acabando. Era nisso que pensavam, enquanto deixavam-se perder no longo beijo como se estivessem matando uma saudade que ainda seque começara. _

_A cama dela nunca parecera tão confortável. Ele tinha entrado ali só para chamá-la para uma partida de quadribol, mas o beijo ocorrera naturalmente, os levando para a cama e dali para o mundo particular de que ambos compartilhavam em conjunto. _

_Harry interrompeu o beijo e começou a desabotoar a blusa dela. Gina lançava seus olhos em brasa bem no fundo da sua alma, incediando-a. Ela ajudou-o, depois tirou a camisa dele e o puxou para si novamente, como se ficar longe fosse difícil demais. _

_O garoto acariciou os seios de Gina, a fazendo ronronar, sentindo as unhas dela se arrastando por suas costas. Ela esfregou-se a ele, fazendo-o suspirar ao roçar em membro rígido. _

_- Eu lembro, Harry - Gina sentou na cama - estou lhe devendo uma coisa daquele dia no corredor. _

_Desabotou a calça dele e a tirou do caminho. Puxou a cueca enquanto roçava as unhas em sua pele. Prendeu o cabelo num nó, com destreza ágil. _

_Harry contraiu-se quando a boca molhada de Gina envolveu seu pênis rígido e pulsante. As ondas de prazer e excitação em seu corpo eram tão forte que o faziam querer gritar. A sensação de ter a boca de uma garota ali, lambendo, chupando com decisão e mordiscando de leve o deixava fora de qualquer lucidez. A fricção cuidadosa, rápida e constante o fazia se contorcer na cama, gemer alto e arranhando a garganta, tentando sugar um ar que nos seus pulmões não existia. _

_Gina parou antes que Harry gozasse. Ele arrancou-lhe a saia e a calcinha e massageou-lhe a intimidade assim como tinha feito em seus seios antes, os quais agora sugava. Sentia umidade em seus dedos enquanto ela o arranhava com força e puxava ar com intensidade, sufocando de prazer. _

_Harry olhou nos olhos dela. Gina segurou nos ombros dele. Parecia estar pronta a estragulá-lo caso doesse demais. Harry sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta. Então, ele a penetrou com decisão. _

_Gina não gritou. Algo se rompeu dentro dela, ardeu e queimou, e tudo que fez foi envolver suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto Harry voltou a dar estocadas, jamais deixando de olhar no fundo dos olhos de Gina. _

_Gozou pouco depois. O líquido quente também queimou dentro dela, mas foi um queimor de satisfação de liberdade. Harry deixou largar-se em cima dela, exausto, mal crendo no que tinham acabado de fazer. _

_- Tudo bem com você? - foi ela que perguntou. _

_O moreno ficou calado. Não sabia se estava tudo bem. Aliviou-a do peso de seu corpo caindo ao seu lado, e a envolveu entre seus braços. Precisava respirar normalmente antes de pensar em qualquer coisa. Tudo que conseguiu foi fazer a pergunta que martelava sua cabeça impacificamente:_

_- Como foi que tudo isso começou?_

_- Quando eu descobri que te amava. _

_- Mas isso foi há séculos. _

_- E você é um grande convencido. - Gina riu fracamente. Também estava cansada. - Mas eu quero dizer, foi esse verão, quando eu vi o sol bem dentro dos seus olhos... ou coisa parecida. _

_- Isso é estranho. _

_- É sim. - ela se aconchegou mais a ele._

_- Gina, - a ruiva se mexeu para encará-lo - Eu acho que te amo. _

_- Até que enfim. - ela brincou. - Pensei que esse momento nunca ia chegar! _

_- Ok, engraçadinha. E o que vamos fazer agora?_

_Gina pensou um pouco. _

_- É complicado imaginar um final feliz. Eles sempre parecem chatos, e sem desafios, você sabe. Macarronada aos domingos, chamar os amigos, cuidar dos netos... _

_- Não combina muito com gente. E eu acho que... sei como isso vai acabar. _

A coisa toda era simples e complexa ao mesmo tempo. Os dias passaram, o final do verão chegou. Era como voltar para a vida depois de uma longa temporada no paraíso, com direito ao sorriso da Gina, e ao belo sol que havia dentro dos seus olhos, refletindo calor e... instabilidade.

_A plataforma 9 3/4 estava cheia de alunos com malas, gatos, gritos, corujas, família e o interessante sentimento de fim de férias que envolvia-os naquele 1 de Setembro._

_Era naquela hora que a família Weasley se despedia. Os que não estudavam mais em Hogwarts davam suas últimas recomendações e adeus. E os fadados a mais um maravilhoso ano letivo iam em busca de seus amigos. _

_Harry viu se aproximar um grupo de quartanistas-quase-quintanistas da Grifinória. Colin Creevey conseguira crescer alguns centimetros nas férias. _

_- Hei, Gina, você vem conosco? – o amigo perguntou. _

_Gina e Harry trocaram olhares breves. _

_- Adeus, Harry. _

_- É... bem... tchau. _

_- Até..._

_- Até próximo verão, acho. _

_Harry viu a ruiva ir se afastando. O sol brilhava em seu cabelo tal qual o fogo que continham seus olhos. Quando parecia léguas e léguas longe do alcance de suas mãos e de seu coração, ela se virou, o olhou nos olhos e sorriu. _

_O sorriso. Tão fino, suave, enebriante. Harry teve a certeza de que esperaria o momento de ter aquele sorriso novamente entre seus lábios, fosse qual fosse a eternidade que durasse sua espera._

N/A: Primeira NC, ahn... séria. Mas boa, não é? Pelo menos, imaginativa. Eu não faço idéia da quantidade de H/Gs que existem agora, após o Enigma do Príncipe (que pra mim vai ser sempre Príncipe Mestiço, não importa o que Lia Wiler ache), mas eu não gosto muito desse casal. Tudo bem, a Gina mudou, já não combina tanto com o Draco, mas não sei se combina com o Harry também.

Seja como for, deu vontade e eu escrevi, rs, rs. Acredito que vocês estejam profundamente empolgados para dizerem o que acharam disso aqui. Antes que perguntem, eu não acredito que vá ter uma continuação. Depende do sucesso...

Outra coisa: Façam o favor de passarem no meu profile e darem uma olhada nas minhas fics. Atenção especial para Fragmentos, hein! Cho que é isso. Beijos para os que leram, ENORMES E ESPECIAIS AGRADECIMENTOS ETERNOS para quem pretende clicar no submit review e escrever algo que não seja "sua fic tá legal, adorei.", e sim algo mais produtivo como uma opinião sincera, está bem?

Rafinha, Lou, Fabri, surprise! Eu comentei com a Lou... mas foi bem vagamente... e agora vocês devem estar ai surpresas, rs. Tudo bem, vcs não exatamente amam H/G (muito menos eu) mas deu certo aqui, não tentem me matar porque a Gina acabou combinando de um jeito inesperado com meu amado Harry.

Bye, bye, Ly Anne Black.


End file.
